The Fletchersons
SEASON 1 #.Pilot #.Terror Tales from the House #. Back to the Future trilogy #. Foosball #. Camping Could Be Cool #. Over the Front #. Thanksgiving Episode(Season Finale) SEASON 2 1.Level Up 2.The Theft 3.High School Party 4.The Big Smart Genius 5.The Wall (the Fletchersons Episode) SEASON 3 1.Back to the Past 2.From Bad to Super Worse 3.Rachel vs Rachel 4.Dance with Parody 5.Fresh Pay 6.Get that Monkey! 7.Twistory SEASON 4 1.3D Episode 2.Animal (Episode) 3.The Wizard of OG 4.TobiasTube 5.Biff Meets his Match 6.Malibu Triangle Part 1 7.Malibu Triangle Part 2 8.Time Capsule (The Fletchersons Episode) 9.Smooth Jam in Malibu 10.The Fletchersons Vacation in the Ruins 11.TobiasGod 12.Brain Flitch SEASON 5 1.Toast Busters 2.Zombie Pickle 3.Balance of Flour 4.Re-do 5.Burger Insanity 6.Channel Chassers 7.The Class Busters 8.A Graveyard Trip 9.Tobias 2.0 10.The Inside Journey 11.The Fletchersons Go To Japan 12.Mission Code R.E.S.P.O.N.S.I.B.L.E 13.The Secret Origin of Mr. And Mrs. Fletcherson 14.The Fletchersons Meet the Beatles SEASON 6 1.Apple Blowup 2.In Loving Memory of Gary Fletcherson Part 1 3.In Loving Memory of Gary Fletcherson Part 2 4.Planet of the Sharks 5.Crusin 6.Memorial Day of The Future 7.The Dounut 8.Terror Tales from the House II 9.Staci (The Fletchersons Episode) 10.Freeze Frame 11.A Matter of Loaf & Death 12.The Glenn Zone SEASON 7 1.Gone with the Wind 2.Killer Queen 3.Star Trek 4.Bob Vs the 18th Enaniment 5.Tobias am the Eggman 6.Fletchersons Home Episode 2013 SEASON 8 1.Silvertounge River 2.I, Roommate 3.Pennywizzers 4.O'h Bro are we through 5.Pulpit Fliction 6.Blockwork Origin 7.Worse! 8.Seaseme Seeds Don't Cut 9.Terror Tales of the House III 10.Urchin! SEASON 9 1.Snosrehctelf Eht 2.The G2 Blacktop 3.Cheffy's Salty Chocolate Balls 4.Golf Kick 5.Yay Obama! SEASON 10 1.The Day The Earth Stood Still 2.The Words 3.Meet the Fords 4.The Bottomless Hole 5. Awh Dargit! Alone Again SEASON 11 1.A Blown Miracle (The Fletchersons Episode) 2.The Fletchersons Go Washington! 3.Bob's Enemy 4.Big Trouble in the Blacktop Store 5.Bumpkins and Corn Husks (The Fletchersons Episode) SEASON 12 1.He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not (The Fletchersons Episode) 2.Pee 3.Meet the Garlands 4.A Meeting with the Morning (The Fletchersons) 5. She Has No Face! 6.Hyalias 7.The Princess Bride of Cambride (The Fletchersons Episode) 8.Live and Let Explode (The Fletchersons Episode) 9.Come Let us Talk Together (The Fletchersons Episode) 10. Remarrige 11. Joe's Alone 12. Every Day is a Flashback (The Fletchersons Episode) 13. Fierce in Broadcasting (The Fletchersons Episode) 14. Terror Tales of the House V 15. Everybody Loves Micheal Reagan 16. Total Recall 17. Adopted Another Day 18. A Precious Gift (The Fletchersons Episode) SEASON 13 1.Big Trouble in Little Russia 2.Meet the Schlossbergs 3.A Test Before Trying 4.Sideshow Dermott's Last Gleaming 5. Holidays of Future Passed 6. New Year's Eve 7. Ocean's Three and a Half 8. House of Schwarzeneggers (The Fletchersons Episode) SEASON 14 1. Luck of the Irish 2. April Fool's Prank 3. Doom Child 4. Reverse Beauty Queen 5. The Divorce Stepmother of Chris Chubby 6. The Fletchersons Meet The Beach Boys 7. The Ol, George Liverman 8. Terror Tales of the House VI 9. The Man that kept Freaking Out 10. This Little Wiggy 11. "F- Yikies!" 12. The Goose is Juiced 13. Dream Sleeper 14. Easy Weeny, Lemon Greeny! 15. The Road to Japan 16. You Don't Do That on Television, Bob! 17. Fresh Valentine's Kiss 18. Adventures In Fox-sitting 19. Fortune Mail 20. Yabba Dabba, Bang Bang! SEASON 15 1. Viva Las Fletchersons 2. Michael and the Nice Girl 3. Biff Gets Busted 4. Annie Valocvien Returns 5. Fletcherson Safari 6. Blue Honolulu Part 1 7. Blue Honolulu Part 2 8. Impanates D-Frack 9. Uncle Fletcherson 10. Bobapalooza 11. Terror Tales of the House VII 12. Back in Time 13. It's A Fletcherson Christmas 14. A Fletcherson New Years 15. The Path to the Fatherland 16. Mother's Day Blues 17. Bob Knocks 'em Dead 18. Rachel's Secret 19. One Blackout and A Million 20. The Italian Biff SEASON 16 1. Two Halfs of One 2. Trouble with Trump 3. The Coming of Biffism 4. La Missabillies 5. Terror Tales of the House VIII 6. Quantum Leap for One Night 7. A Broad the Northern Sun 8. Nasty Boys 9. Fat Albert and the Chubby Children 10. Fletchersons Roasting on an Open Fire 11. Home Approvement 12. Bobb & Machine 13. A Biffmas Carol 14. Hypnozed 15. A Fletcherson Passover 16. Copy Cat Crisis 17. Underneath a Shadow of Pain 18. The Great Wonders of the Couch 19. Easter Fever 20. Misadventures in Paisley Park 21. Dancin' Bob 22. Rachel's Birthday SEASON 17 1. The Vengeance of Priscilla Part. 1 2. The Vengeance of Priscilla Part. 2 3. The Vengeance of Priscilla Part. 3 4. Tripple Dog Dared Twice 5. Holidays of Future Beyond (The Fletchersons Episode) 6. Presty Valockvien' Feelin Convention 7. Come As You Are (The Fletchersons Episode) 8. Stuck Up and Nobb 9. Waking Up In Washington D.C 10. Greetings from the Wilcox Bunch 11. Manhattan Madness 12. Married to the Flagg 13. Biff Doesn't Live Here Anymore 14. Princess Strikes Back 15. A Fork in Friendship 16. The Great Smith Caper 17. Terror Tales of the House IX 18. Close to Home 19. The Fletchersons Second Thanksgiving Special 20. A Christmas in Moscow 21. The Heartbroken Kid 22. Our Families Choices SEASON 18 1. Dial "D" for Diet 2. All About Rachel 3. Seven Misbehaving 4. Malibu Masquerade 5. Guess Who's Coming to Criticize Breakfast? 6. Bossa Nova Annie 7. The Boys Hit the Road 8. My Big Fat Elevator Climbing Factor 9. Sister Has A Rollin' Brother 10. Deep Space Bob 11. How Scrunched is That Bike out the Window? 12. Return to Offender 13. The New Kid Next Door 14. Point Break 15. Blah Blah Land 16. Throw Bobby from the Swede 17. Rachel the Palm Tree Hugger 18. For Whom The Bell Trolls 19. Bob in the Lion's den 20. Exit Through The Mr. Milkshake Cafe 21. Game of Scones 22. 15 Siblings and A Half and Counting 23. Terror Tales of the House X SEASON 19 1. Glenn The Ladies Man 2. Night of the Living Homeless 3. Staci’s Choice 4. Pet Day 5. Pranksta Rap 6. Sweet and Sour Margaret 7. Reunion Beach Party 8. Defending Tobias 9. The Last Crusade 10. Once Upon a Time In Hollywood 11. The Fletchersons and The Blackfields 12. Spongebobscapade 13. The Times we Regret 14. Country comes to Malibu 15. Terror Tales of the House XI 16. Saturday Night with the Kardashians 17. George x Waldo 18. You're not Felping 19. The Fletchersons Go Barbados SEASON 20 1. Great Men in the Minds of MLK 2. Kite Race 3. Tobias gets Jealous 4. 5. TBA 6. TBA 7. TBA 8. TBA 9. TBA 10. TBA 11. TBA 12. TBA 13. TBA Sound Recorded Rides .The Fletchersons 4-D (attraction)